Sailor Mars Darkness War
by hugo.omegayuri3
Summary: Sailor Mars deberá hacer frente por sí sola a un grupo de enemigos, que se robaron la vida de sus compañeras, siendo ella la última esperanza de la la humanidad y del cosmos mismo, siendo que en el transcurso de la historia, deberá hacer uso de nuevos poderes, e intentar recordar los eventos que llevaron a la destrucción del mundo que ella conoció, espero la disfruten y les guste


**SAILOR MARS.**

 **DARKNESS WARS.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UNA LUZ EN LAS TINIEBLAS.**

 **Dime… ¿cuál es tu sueño? ¿qué ves en el?...me escuchas…si doctor le oigo…nuevamente es el mismo sueño, estoy en medio de un campo de batalla, visto un extraño traje en tonos rojos, sombras monstruosas avanzan, hacia los que parecen ser los cimientos de un castillo, a mis lados caen unas jóvenes, ataviadas con trajes similares al mío, yo grito, pero no puedo oír mis palabras…sangre, dolor, una luz, y nada más, cada que recuerdo es como si lo reviviera, no más bien como si hubiera pasado, y me da nostalgia…basta, no te tortures más pequeña…al tronar de mis dedos, abre los ojos… Rei; muy bien señorita, tras la sesión terapéutica, el diagnóstico, debo decir, has mejorado mucho, luego de años de tratamiento, esos sueños delirantes comienzan a ceder, déjalos ir y céntrate en tu realidad y porvenir, ahora te daré tu medicina, aunque desgraciadamente se terminó, ve a la farmacia cercas del sanatorio y compra tu "Darkspill", la chica luego de agradecer se retira, así, acto seguido y una vez hubo dejado el consultorio camina a su cuarto, aunque claro está, si a esa pocilga en la que habita se le puede llamar así, piensa ella, una vez en la habitación, la joven se mira al espejo, como siempre luce pálida, demacrada y escuálida, debe ser por su condición, pues ha estado en el hospital…desde que puede recordar, aunque cuanto tiempo, no lo sabe en realidad, pues en dicho lugar, el tiempo parece no transcurrir, pero al menos un par de años…creo, aunque gracias al bondadoso Dr. N., su condición ha mejorado, ya incluso se le permite salir de cuando en cuando a las calles, de pronto, mientras peina su cortísima cabellera, piensa cuando deje el hospital, se la dejará crecer, en eso algo inesperado, provoca Rei tire el cepillo al suelo, en el espejo, ve una hermosa chica, de largos cabello negro, ojos violeta, y ataviada con ese traje de sus sueños, toda llena de vida, más aún no sale de su estupor, cuando de pronto, la imagen del espejo le habla: -tú eres Sailor Mars, la guardiana del planeta guerrero, no permitas nos mate, intenta destruirnos, despierta, somos la última esperanza del sistema solar y del cosmos; si le dejas vencer te venderá como un…maniquí-, lo anterior, hace la chica se vaya de bruces al suelo, preguntándose qué rayos ha sido eso, más que podría hacer si el doctor se llega a enterar, o peor aún si se ve obligada a confesarle esa visión, todo su progreso, se irá al garete, justo en eso, algo interrumpe sus pensamientos, se trata de la enfermera del nosocomio, Bella, quien sarcásticamente expresa, -hete ahí tirada en el suelo como un animal, balbuceando idioteces, luego de cuantos años, 20, 30 o más-; lo anterior desata la ira de la joven, quien asegura, si lo que tiene de maquillaje, lo tuviera en neuronas, pues ella que apenas ronda los 16 años, como podría llevar encerrada tal cantidad de años, siendo que además dice despreciarla con todo su ser, puesto que no sólo es cruel y déspota con ella, sino con todos los pacientes, además de eso segura es una maldita…más Rei no puede terminar sus insultos, pues es amonestada por el doctor N., quien le pide como otras tantas veces lo ha hecho, debe ser menos temperamental, pues a nadie, le gustan las chicas así, seguidamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se calma, pues piensa finalmente se haya cercas de dejar ese lugar, y no echará todo a la basura, por lo que luego de disculparse se retira del lugar rumbo a la farmacia, todo al tiempo que piensa, -sé que el doctor lo dice por mí bien, pero no puedo cambiar tan drásticamente, soy gentil, aunque poco paciente, sincera, aunque algo agresiva-, repentinamente, algo llama su atención, una pequeña gatita de color entre rosa y morado, se cruza en su camino, al verla, la chica no piensa en otra cosa, sino en seguirla, pues el pequeño felino le ha enternecido sobremanera, así, mientras deambula de aquí para allá, nota cosas, que o bien no había percibido, aunque no entiende la razón, es tan obvio, es como si de repente, algo dejara de nublar su juicio…gente en las calles, muriendo de inanición, por doquier, engaño, traición y vejaciones, además todas las personas, parecen tan enajenadas, es como si hubieran olvidado, el amor y la justicia, piensa Rei, alguien debería castigarlos en nombre de…MARTE, responde la pequeña felina, al oír esto, la chica retrocede aterrada, sin saber que pensar, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el animalito, sube a una azotea cercana, por su parte, Rei sin importar ella misma cree ha terminado volviéndose más loca, sigue a la gatita, y así una vez hubo llegado a su destino, y antes que la chica pueda proferir palabra alguna, la minina se presenta, -mi nombre es Diana, sé que suena raro, pero tú y yo, ya nos conocíamos, aun así, te doy la bienvenida a mi guarida, Rei Hino, o debería decir, "Sailor Mars"-, y al tiempo que su voz se nubla menciona: -eres la única superviviente de las guardianas sagradas, y la última esperanza de la humanidad-, por otra parte, Rei, no logra comprender las palabras de su interlocutora, pues además, de oír a un animal hablar, dice cosas sin sentido, por lo que ya no hay lugar a dudas, en verdad se ha vuelto demente; claro si en ella cabe esa palabra, más en eso, se le ocurre algo, -sé que el doctor me lo prohibió, pero siempre me ayuda a relajarme-, acto seguido se sienta en el suelo a meditar, ante dicha actitud, Diana se enfada y recrimina a la chica, asegurando es una tonta, pues todo lo que ve es una ilusión, ha estado prisionera y en manos del enemigo por 20 años, apenas oír, le llaman tonta, hacen, Rei se levante furiosa y dispuesta a iniciar una discusión, pero de pronto, se topa con un espejo; -mira tú reflejo, el enemigo ha intentado hacerte olvidar quien eres, te tienen bajo un influjo maligno, para impedir siquiera te reconozcas a ti misma, me ha tomado mucho tiempo encontrarte, ¡despierta! Guerrera del fuego, derrota al enemigo, quien se robó despiadadamente la vida de tus compañeras-, al escuchar esto, desfilan aunque de manera fugaz y desordenada, fragmentos de esa batalla, sangre, dolor, lágrimas, desesperación e impotencia, su principal enemigo era tan fuerte…-¡nos liquidó! ¡lo intentamos! Pero esa fuerza, ese poder era descomunal, nunca en su vida había sentido tal magnitud de energía negativa y maligna, a tal grado que sus anteriores enemigos, parecían meros aficionados, de pronto, recuerda como esa siniestra figura, la atacó…y entonces…de regreso a la realidad, la chica estalla en llanto, -¡parece que comienzo a recordar!-, en tanto Diana se acerca a ella, quien por su parte, la toma en brazos y la abraza, no obstante, el emotivo momento es interrumpido bruscamente, pues repentinamente la azotea comienza a llenarse de personas, quiénes sin previo aviso se abalanzan sobre la chica, logrando someterla con relativa facilidad, pese a los esfuerzo de Rei por deshacerse de sus atacantes, utilizando artes marciales, así mientras la pequeña felina ve impotente, como la última esperanza de la humanidad es golpeada brutalmente por la muchedumbre, un milagro ocurre, en la joven de la frente, se dibuja símbolo de marte, y repentinamente una gran energía surge de su ser, y al momento todos sus atacantes son expelidos, cayendo finalmente inertes al piso, Rei queda sorprendida ante tal despliegue de poder, más antes de que pueda proferir palabra, Diana le pide no se lamente, pues eso seres a los que acaba de derrotar, dejaron de ser humanos hace tiempo, ante esto, Rei sólo puede decir: -gracias tonta, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en eso, ahora me siento una genocida como Hitler, además que quieres decir con que ya no son personas-, de pronto como respondiendo a las preguntas de la chica, los cuerpos de los sujetos a su lado, se descomponen, dejando en su ligar, sólo un charco de una sustancia negra, pero el repugnante acto, no termina ahí, pues de pronto, las masas coloidales, comienzan a aglutinarse, formando grotescos y amorfos cuerpos, únicamente dejando a la altura de la cara, aterradoras caretas humanoides, emulando sólo expresiones de ira, tristeza y desesperación, ante esta nueva situación, la pequeña Diana le pide a su amiga humana se haga cargo, más esta advierte –y que rayos quieres que haga contra esas cosas-, entre tanto sacándolas de su estupor, uno de los engendros, toma a ambas con sus deformes manos y comienza a absorber su energía vital, y cuando todo parece perdido, Rei alza su mano a la altura de la cara del monstruo y musita las palabras –Akuryo Taizan-, acto seguido el monstruo explota en mil pedazos, así sin apenas tiempo para recuperarse, o saber que rayos ha ocurrido, los demás seres se arrojan furiosos sobre la heroína, pero justo en eso, Diana, pone en las manos de la chica, unos pergaminos son inscripciones sagradas, así y sin tiempo que perder, la joven repite su técnica secreta, siendo que al instante, los monstruos estallan, por su parte, luego de pasar esta dura prueba, la hermosa muchacha de cabello negro, pese a lo que acaba de ver, hacer y pese a haber recuperado parte de su memoria, tiene un lapsus de negación, y asegura, todo eso debe ser obra de su imaginación desquiciada, por lo que en su desesperación, sale corriendo a toda prisa de vuelta al hospital, mientras Diana suplica a viva voz, no se vaya, pues corre un gran peligro, pero sus lamentos son ignorados por Rei, quien a su vez, luego de varios minutos de carrera, llega a su destino, siendo entonces, antes de irrumpir en el edificio, piensa el Dr. N. podrá ayudarla…pero que ocurrirá si todo lo que pasó hace un momento fue real, más sin importar esto último, la joven entra a lo que ella ha llamado "hogar" por tanto tiempo, como siempre, el lugar está oscuro y pestilente a fármacos, pero sin importarle todo, la joven va con premura al consultorio del doctor, más repentinamente es detenida por la enfermera, ante dicha situación, la joven comienza a forcejear, por suerte para Rei, el escándalo es escuchado por el médico, quien sale de su oficina, e intenta poner orden a la situación, siendo entonces Hino, le pide hablar a solas con él, pero ante dicha petición, el doctor sonríe lacónicamente, y advierte: -ya no será posible pequeña, hubieras sido mí más grande e ilustre logro, pero tenías que echarlo todo a perder, así que debo eliminarte, antes que seas una verdadera amenaza, no pudiste dejar atrás tus recuerdos, así que muere con ellos, Bella encárgate-. Acto seguido, el galeno desaparece, dejando estupefacta a Rei, quien lo maldice, asegurando no descansará, hasta averiguar la verdad, pero sobre todo, nunca le perdonará le haya manejado como un títere, después de esto se dispone a deshacerse de su captora, pero para su sorpresa, la enfermera muta ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un rollizo monstruos de descomunal fuerza, con bocas de afilados dientes por todo su ser, dejando como único recuerdo de su anterior ser, parte de la cara y el largo cabello, mientras tanto y aprovechando el engendro ríe como desquiciado, Rei saca sus pergaminos sagrados y los arroja contra su enemigo, no obstante esto tiene un nulo efecto en Bella, la cual furiosa, asegura, el juego se ha terminado, acto seguido emite un gas ponzoñoso, que comienza a adormecer a Rei, quien nada puede hacer para defenderse, quedando inerte, así al tiempo que pierde la conciencia, escucha la sádica risa del monstruo, al tiempo que ve desfilar recuerdos de cuando era Sailor Mars y luchaba al lado de sus compañeras, -¡perdónen…me!- son las últimas palabras que salen de su boca.**


End file.
